Private Tutor
by Elizabree621
Summary: This is a story that has to do with JerryxKim, JackxKim, Kelseyxjerry
1. Chapter 1

**I just used the beginning kinda of dojo day afternoon don't want to get to detailed. I don't own kickin it or suite life on deck sorry!**

**Chapter One**

**Jack's POV**

Today I showed the guys and Kim my whole break-a-board-wait-for-it-BAM. Trick that my grandfather taught me. Once I hit it the cement blocks around it should evaporate. That was the BAM part.

**Jerry POV**

You know jack is a cool guy. But before he came to the dojo everyone thought I was the coolest. I mean he is my amigo but I wish everything wasn't about him. All the girls like him. I even noticed Kelsey staring at him.

When jack broke the board I kept my cool. I sighed and said "what's the big deal jack, you've done that like a hundred times."

"wait for it" he said waving his hands.

Gosh why is he so-woah it just wosh it's gone! ¡Olay! **(had to add Olay)**

My face expression went from whoa to wow psh whatever.

If I want to be as cool as jack I might need to take private lessons. But with who? Oh maybe Kim! She might be good. I don't have a crush on her but ever since she joined the Bobby Wasabi dojo she's become one person I can really trust. In a you know a friendly way.

**Jacks POV**

I couldn't help but wonder what Jerry was doing by Kim after sparring while we were taking a break. He sure is spending a lot with her. Even today while Rudy was listing partners and he said Jerry and Eddie, he interrupted and asked "yo I wonder what it's like fighting a girl. Can I go with Kim?"

"um sure if you want to go to the ER I'll go get ice" Rudy said rushing to the back locked up fridge where he kept mostly pudding**(what TV show?).**

**Kim POV (sorry for so much switching)**

I wondered why Jerry wanted to be my sparring partner today. He always is with Milton or Eddie because he can actually beat them. And whenever he does he starts running screaming, "Lo hicimos boots lo hiciomos!" I think that means we did it boots we did it! But I don't remember I didn't like Dora the explorer when I was young.

I thought that I shouldn't do any permanent damage to him so I decided just to kick left arm as light as I could and while he yelped in pain like Dora. Okay I have to stop those references. But anyway after that I would grip his leg and push his shoulder down to the ground. It was an easy defeat. After two seconds I saw him jump up in the air and yell his signature "whoo!" and then I knew he was all right. After practice I grabbed my towel sitting on the bench with Kimmy on it, used it to wipe the no sweat I had on my face and walked off to my locker. Did I mention that I got that towel from jack, as a gift isn't that sweet? Yeah it is.

**Jack POV again**

So as I was saying or thinking before I was interrupted by Kim's flashback, **(woah inception haha lalaland110)** I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Yo so um Kim I was wondering If you could do me

A favor-" Jerry started saying.

"If this has something to do with helping you get a job at captain corndog I'm not pretending to choke so you can save me again because last time you got distracted by a squirrel. Then some lady had to "save me"" Kim responded harshly using air quotes on "save me"

"No it's not that. I wanted to know if you could tutor me before school or after school or something. " Oh good I thought to myself letting a breath of relief. So he's not asking her out on a date phew.

"Yeah sure in what subject? Math, english, history, or chemistry?" Kim replied her tone less harsh then before.

"Well not school related." he said quickly.

"Wait-then what?" she said looking more confused than I was. What tutor him on girls because that's not right? I think Kim and I are closer to the 2-month plan mark. Note to self. Thank Cody Martin**. (haha chapter from dummy dancing)**

"no in karate" jerry said quietly. My eyebrow just went up and I had wow-black-belt-right-here look.

"oh yeah. I can do that but what's in it for me? " Olivia replied

"uh how about swagger lessons?"

"I don't need those!" Kim explained.

"everyone needs a check up from the king" Jerry smirked pointing at himself proudly.

"well I do have an A minus in Spanish 2 can you help me with that?" Kim asked.

"of course I can I am great at languages, I speak three, English,Spanish,and dog. So when should we start? how about Thursday's?"

"cool with me" Kim said biting her bottom lip with her half smile.

When they separated I seized the chance to talk to Jerry. I tried to act like I didn't know what just happened. "so jerry I feel like we don't do enough cool stuff together just us guys anymore wanna get together you know we could hang at my house?" I asked as smoothly as I could.

"Sure man gives me a day we can hang at the mall or you house works to I guess"

"Well how bout this Thursday?"

"sorry can't Kims tutoring me. She's gonna Help me get a belt in at least one tournament this season."

"well I could help you know, I am a black belt and all."

"yeah but Kim's needs a tutor for Spanish so it is an even exchange. I don't need you... but thanks anyway.

Ouch. That. Wounded. Me

"oh yeah that's totally fine. I didn't have time anyway. Have fun see you tomorrow" I said trying not to make things to awkward.


	2. Lunch

**Chapter 2. (finally)**

Kim POV

One more day till fajita Friday I kept repeating in my head. Then I would have two full days off. I sat at the usual table next to all the warriors, or warrior which really is Jack. He sat next to me on my right and jerry on my left.

I really haven't been having a good day. I got a B on my pop quiz in Spanish today. Well at least I have Jerry tonight. He needs help with karate and I need help with Spanish.

It's actual kind of strange how he all of a sudden needs to be in a higher belt level I mean he's a yellow which is higher than Milton and Eddie.

I spun my fork around whatever-this-strange-smelling-squishy-food was with my hand supporting my head making sure my face doesn't fall in whatever that food is.

"Hey, Kim, are you okay you seem kind of down. " Jack asked with full concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Rough day don't worry I'll be fine" I lied, sitting up brushing my blonde hair away from my face.

"Okay…"he replied not convinced then turned to Eddie to hear him talk about his last wilderness explorers meeting.

I spent all last night studying Spanish hoping I would get an A. You are probably wondering 'hey how does she know there's a pop quiz' well I have a really moody Spanish teacher. She's fun and nice, But just an awful teacher, and she's a really hard grader. (**Conjunction****junction****what****'****s****you're****function?)**You know she'll give you a quiz when she runs around the room screaming "pop, pop, pop!" (**my****teacher****did****that****before**) but her quizzes are really hard.

"yo Kim what did you get on the Spanish quiz today?" Jerry asked

"An 83 I can't believe I got a B there goes my new cell phone (again)." **(What****episode****is****that****from****and****what****happened****to****her****phone?).**

He raised his eyebrow like he wasn't surprised. "woah Kim you broke another cell phone" he was on the edge of cracking up.

"No!" I snapped making him raise his hands in surrender.

Yeah, that'll shut you up. Well I spoke or thought to soon.

"Don't worry muchacha that will change when I'm done with you. You will be the smartest girl in Spanish class. Or la est-"

"Save it for later" I interrupted. And then walked away to throw out my uneaten food.

**Review if you're in the mood.. I might mention you like I mentioned lalaland110. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim****POV**

So here's my Thursday schedule:  
>2:47-school ends. Go to locker grab books and pack up.<br>2:55ish depending on traffic. - go to gym locker room change to cheer leading uniform.  
>3:05- cheer leading practice.<br>4:30-cheer leading practice over.  
>4:35-get changed into gi. Get home<br>4:40-home. Do as much homework as possible.  
>5:15-get to dojo. Spar with Jack...best part of the night.<br>6:15- stay overtime to tutor/study for Spanish/karate. 

My planner was filled with so much school work. I had an English book report, a history essay, a math exam, a science report, and yet another Spanish Quiz sooner or later. On top of that I had a peep rally routine I had to write the script for before Friday which is TOMORROW.  
>I reached for every book in my locker until I couldn't fit any more in my bag. Then looked into the mirror to find Jack standing right behind me. I nearly jumped.<p>

"Hey Kim, did I scare you?" Jack said.

"Yeah, kinda" I said sarcastically

"You know I love you're sarcasm Kim" he laughed.

"who doesn't?" I asked playfully

"Jerry." He stated his cute expression wiped off of his face. Now replaced by a totally serious one.

"What do you mean Jerry"

"Nothing. Never mind. I gotta go. See you at practice tonight"

"Uh okay" I said. I am officially confused

**(Hope you are too)**

Cheer leading practice

"Ready, okay!" I yelled and clapped along withal of the other cheerleaders as we lifted each other up into a pyramid. "Go whales!" they said as they lifted their arms into a large V. As we lowered grace from the top very slowly I heard Kelsey ask:  
>"so you're dating Jerry? Huh?" Kelsey asked me. I was in so much shock I lost concentration and my hands let go of Donna and the entire pyramid fell like a domino.<br>"W-what?" I yelled very confused and almost started laughing. Why wouldn't you be confused? We just made plans last night. "Sorry coach" I apologized because my coach gave me this crazy look like what the heck are you doing? My tone was back to normal now. Great now we have to start the routine all over again. I can't support like six girls!  
>"Where did you hear that?" I whisper-yelled back at her, because I didn't want to get yelled at agin.<br>"Well you said you had to do something to do with Jerry today after school this morning-"SHOOT. I was so tired I didn't think at all. I smacked myself on the forehead. Ouch never do that every again.  
>"- and so I assume you two are going on a date tonight. I would think it would be someone with more class. And charm like jack." I rolled my eyes at this comment.<br>"We're not going on a date. I'm tutoring him and hes helping me with spanish. No dates I promise on my pom poms" I laughed.  
>"Kay I believe you sorry for the freak out" Kelsey said.<br>We then continued with our routines. I met back with Kelsey again because practice was finally over.  
>"Wait" I said exaggerated. A light bulb just went off "you like Jerry" I stated very proudly.<br>"do not" she replied calmly with anger in her eyes.  
>"Do too." this is what she did to me with jack and I can play this game too.<br>"Do not" she said grabbing her water bottle and turning away.  
>"Admit it you are playing-hard-to-get" I stated. An evil glare in my eye.<p>

"Fine. I. Like. Jerry. "She admitted.  
>"Thank you so if you really wanted to know I will be meeting with him every Thursday. If you wanted to know. No big deal or anything" I boasted while we walked to the locker room.<br>"Will you tell me if he mentions me" she blurted out turning completely Rosie.  
>"Of course Kels I am you're best friend of course I will"<br>"thanks, I think he likes me back "She admitted as we walked out of the locker room.  
>"well, There's only one way to find out" I smiled and got into the front seat of my SUV closed the door and waved goodbye. <p>

**Sorry it is so super duper short! Please review! Thanks so much for the favorites! I have no trivia in this one but maybe next one! Nobodys answered last weeks questions**

**What happened to kims phone in what episode**

**Whats conjunction junction from?**


	4. Welcome to my Dojo!

Sorry I haven't updated in forever schools been getting to me. You know. Don't worry the next chapter will be up maybe this week. Most defiantly. I have sort of a contest. So what it is:

You answer my sort of quiz questions and you get to move up and get a color belt. Like in karate. Sounds fair?

White- one attempt, can be right or wrong

Yellow- 3 majority right answers

Orange- 5 attempted majority right

Green – 5 correct answers

Blue 7 answers majority is right

Red- 7 right answers

Purple 10 attempted answers

Brown 12+ answers right

And black all answered when story is complete

You must answer the required number of questions to move up a belt

Private tutor

What TV show has a fridge full of pudding?

What happened to Kim's phone?

And in what episode?

What's conjunction junction from?

Dummy Dancing

Who uses a six month plan where is from and who?

And the other one was who the security guard from like what TV show is?

In my dojo

Magic still- white belt almost to a yellow

I'm Right Here 13- White belt shiny!

Psma- welcome to the beginner level, white belt.

Tori- white belt

HallowCat- ya ur a white belt!

Leo Howard's Wifey- yellow like the sun! in belt form

- a white belt :D

Carly- welcome to my dojo! White belt!

Lalaland110- inception it's a white belter!

Bballgirl22- almost to a yellow belt! Keep going!

Maya- you're a white beltyy! Almost a yellow

lilskillz003- so close to a yellow!

I am so sorry if I missed you! Thanks for joining the bobby wasabi fan-fiction dojo!

Just for the heck of it!

Rudy says "welcome to my dojo," in one episode which was it?

Who answered and what did he/she say?


End file.
